Going home
by DarkHorses97
Summary: What if Jade was the daughter of British kings and her and Cat were forced to move to LA Cool story suckish summary will be Bade Cade friendship
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok I have had this story in my head for a long time, it was originally a story that had nothing to do with Victorious, but since I am a huge fan of Jade I decided I was going to try to adapt the story around her. I hope you like it, it is totally going to be unrelated to the show but I will try to include, if not all, most of the characters and definitely the main ones.**

My name is Jadelyn Elizabeth Westminster, i am seventeen years old, and i haven't seen my real family in ten years. I was daughter to the king and queen of England, when death threats started to arrive towards me, I don't know why, I just know they were coming and I wasn't safe. One day, I was playing with my best friend Caterina Abigail Valentine in the royal stables, when we heard a loud noise followed by a flash of light, then, everything went dark.

We woke up a few days later in my chambers; we had small cuts and bruises, but nothing to serious. My mum later explained that a bomb was planted, it was meant to kill both of us, but something went wrong and it wasn't as bad as it was intended.

Both mine and Caterina's tutors decided that it was best for to say that we were killed and then ship us away, me being a princess and Caterina being too involved with the royal family, it was for the best. It wasn't very hard for Caterina to leave everything behind, her parents had recently died in a car crash, and she was still mourning, but everything in England reminded her of them and a fresh start was just what she needed.

On the other hand, I had everything to lose; I loved my mum and dad, and my brothers and sister. But the person I would miss the most was James my older brother. He was seventeen, and since the day I was born we were inseparable, he spent his whole life making sure mine was perfect. My sister Juliette was everything I wanted to be when I grew up, she was beautiful, she had perfect long blond curls that cascaded down her back, and ha the sweetest personality ever, everyone loved her, she was nineteen when I left. My eldest brother was named John, I never really bonded with him, he was 14 years older than me, he was very serious, and not very open minded and he didn't really like me that much. You see, Juliette, John and I share a father, and James and I share a mother. I was the only legitimate child of their marriage and therefor the heir to the crown.

I was seven years old when I left England along with Caterina. We had a total change of look; my once long blond hair was cut a little above my shoulders and died the darkest shade of brown I had ever seen, it was almost black. Cat's hair was died a few shade lighter that it was but apart from that it was left almost intact. The girls from the secret service protection agency didn't want to overwhelm us to much, so instead changing our names completely they were just going to modify them. I was now Jade August West and Caterina was now Catherine Amy Valentine, Cat for short.

We were accompanied to our seats on the plane by some people and were given special ID's since we were still really small kids. People kept staring at us and whispering 'Who the hell sends their seven year olds alone'.

The flight took nine hours and twenty seven minutes, I still remember, there were people there to receive us, we were passed from one person to the other, when finally we left the airport and were taken to this really fancy hotel, it was beautiful, but I remember wanting to be back home with my family.

We were taken into separate rooms, in mine there was a nice looking couple, both dressed in fancy suits, when they saw me they smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. They explained to me that they were going to be my new parents, and they told me where I was going to live. I guess they were doing the same to Cat because when we came out she was smiling and grabbing a lady's hand. She walked over to me and said everything was going to be alright, we were going to stay together no matter what. I really hoped so.

We got into this big black van with tinted windows, it was an hour or so before we finally arrived to our new homes, our houses were about one block apart and you could see a huge sign in the distance that said 'Hollywood'.

My new house was huge, not as big as my old home, but that was to be expected. The living room was adorned with fancy expensive furniture, they kitchen was spotless and shiny, they showed me my bedroom, the walls were pink, the bed was white and fluffy, it looked so much like my old room, it was full of stuffed animals and doll house bigger than me, it was all too much, I missed my family like hell, I just wanted to go back, I ran to the huge bed, I turned to look and my new 'parents' they smiled, but seemed to understand, they closed the door and I turned to my pillow and cried myself to sleep.

A/N: I know it mostly description; I am going to include dialogue I just wanted to get the story of how they got to LA out. If you have any suggestions what so ever please feel free to tell me, I will take everything into account. Also please review so that way I can know if you guys like the story or not.


	2. Back to the present

**A/N: Ok this is the second chapter and I have decided that I will write one chapter in the present and one in the past, like to slowly reveal things and to not over describe things and to not leave anything out. I hope you like it and don't forget to review.**

Chapter 2

_Back to the present day, Hollywood Arts._

"Jade come on, we can't do it at my house, it's being fumigated, Beck's RV is too small, André's grandma is crazy and Cat's parents are out of town, so we have to do it at your house"

"Forget it Vega, never going to happen" we had to do this project for Sikowitz's class and it was due tomorrow, I knew there was no choice but to do it in my house, but I was trying to procrastinate as much as possible.

"Come on, babe, we have no other choice" Beck nudged me gently and I gave up.

"Fine, but we do the project and you leave" I told them and walked away, I knew Tori and Robbie were dying to see where I lived, André had been there many timed ever since we were kids, Cat slept there more often than not, the same goes for Beck, but I had never really wanted to invite Robbie or Tori, I knew they were going to be shocked. They probably thought I lived next to ex cons, not in a huge mansion filled with expensive stuff and parents that loved me. People thought that I wore black because it bothered my parents, and that they neglected me, they had no idea how far from the truth they were. Both my parents loved me very much, and they supported my career and clothing style.

The last bell rang signaling the end of the day and the gang and I met up front.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Tori asked "I don't really know where you live"

André chuckled and Beck answered for me "Jade, Cat and I will ride in my car, you, André and Robbie can go with André, he knows how to get there"

"You've been to Jade's house?" Tori whisper/asked André; he smiled remembering the good old days when he, Cat and I used to be inseparable and responded, "You have no idea".

The look on Tori's face when we got to my house was priceless; she stared in awe at the huge house, it was actually very big, not at all what anyone who didn't know me very well, would have thought I lived.

"Well, Vega, you could stand there drooling for the rest of the evening, or you could come inside and start working on the project" I said with a smirk heading towards the door, Beck trailing behind me.

"You really live here?" she asked. 'No, I brought you to a total stranger's house so we could work on the project' I thought "Yes", I answered instead.

We went inside and my mother greeted us. "Hey André, long time, no see" she turned to André, "Well, I have been very busy lately".

We ate in silence and I lead them up to my room, but I stopped just in front of my door, I turned to Robbie and Tori. "You two will never mention this to anyone" I glared at them, they both looked and me frightened and nodded, Cat, André and Beck just chuckled.

I opened the door, my once pink walls were now painted a pearlish white, my bed now had black covers. The stuffed animals were replaced with pictures of Beck and I, some with André and many with Cat.

Next to my bed was a wooden desk with my laptop and some other stuff, I had a small piano on the left corner, a few guitars hanging of the walls, and my violin and cello nest to each other on the right corner.

"Are you sure we are in the right room?" Tori asked and I responded with a glare, she immediately shut up and sat on the bed.

"Do you play all these instruments?" Robbie asked, I nodded and sat on the bed as well.

We silently worked on our project for the rest of the evening, pitching in a few ideas every now and then. We were about midway through our project when Tori decided to tell us that she had forgotten her jacket at school and that she was cold.

"Will you please lend me one of your jackets, Cat's is too small, and I am freezing cold" she was practically begging me.

I was really concentrating on my share of the work and her chattering teeth were distracting me, so o told her to grab one from my closet.

"Do you have anything that isn't black, or stained with something which looks suspiciously a lot like blood?" She asked, God she was whiny.

"Ugh, I don't know check in the other closet" I kept all the clothes my mum bought me, but I didn't want in there. I forgot about the one thing I had stashed there when I was a kid, hoping very much to forget about it.

Tori stepped into the closet and grabbed a light blue jacket, but in the process she knocked over something I was sure I never wanted to see again.

"Jade, what's this?" I groaned and looked up to the piece of paper in her hand, Cat immediately recognizing it took a sharp intake of breath.

The room went quiet and all eyes were on me, I didn't know what to say. I stood up took it from her hand, I threw it back in the closet and pretended it never happened, I went back to work but the tension was still in the atmosphere, no dared to say a word.

We finished our work and Cat headed over to her house, it was just a block away. André drove Tori and Robbie home, but Beck stayed a little like always, I knew I would have to tell him the truth sooner or later, I was hoping for later though.

**A/N: lol, Don't worry I will reveal what she is hiding next chapter. Currently I am in semestral exams and I don't have much time to write specially if I am failing biology, but i will try to update as soon as possible. Don't forget to review.**


	3. First day at school

**A/N: Ok, so here goes the next chapter, hope you guys like it and please review, i don't know if you liked it or not if you don't review, so please let me know what you think.**

It had been exactly one week since we moved here and our 'parents' had enrolled us in a new school. Before, Cat and I had both been home schooled, well, I was, Cat started coming over with my tutors after her parents death.

"Jadey, I really don't want to go. What if they don't like us? What if they recognize us?" Cat whispered to me

"Don't worry kitty, we will be fine" I told her with a calm look on my face, but on the inside I was just as nervous, it was my first time outside without constant supervision. No bodyguards with walkie talkies, no black SUV's, no nothing.

We arrived at our new school, it was very ordinary looking, the teachers took us to our classroom and introduced us to the class. "Kids, today we have two new students their names are Jade and Catherine" I was about to correct her when I remembered that as far as she was concerned those were our real names.

"Hi, my name is Cat, I love pink, unicorns and fairies" Cat giggled, I smiled she really was fitting in, a least she would have as hard of a time as I was going to have. The teacher was also smiling and she told Cat to sit next to a girl with blonde hair. They started talking and laughing, for some reason I was feeling jealous, Cat was my friend, the only thing I had left, why was this girl trying to take her away? I pushed the though aside and introduced myself.

"My name is Jade, don't get in my way and I won't get in yours" I said, I don't know what came over me; normally I was a really sweet person. The teacher looked taken aback but told me to sit next to a dark skinned boy, he was smiling at me and I smiled back.

"Hi, my name is André" he told me "Are you and Cat friends, or is it just a coincidence that you started on the same day?"

"No, we have been friends for ever" I told him

"Well, you better tell her to watch out from Jenny, she seems really nice at first, but once she gets what she wants she can be really mean" he warned me, I was about to respond, but the teacher started teaching the class.

It was lunch time and I went over to Cat and asked her to come sit with me and André, but when I got to her I could see she had been crying and I saw a deep purple stain on her red school uniform dress.

"Kitty, what happened?" I asked her

"You know the girl Jenny, the one I was sitting with, she told me I was stupid and then she spilt her grape juice all over me" I guess André was right about that girl. I was walking over to the bathroom when I saw André, I told him what happened and he lent Cat his jacket, I was a little big, but it covered the stain perfectly, we ate lunch together and then asked our parents if we could go to his house after school, they said it was ok and his mum picked us up from school.

We ate chicken noodle soup, it was the first time I had ever had it and it was amazing, we said thank you and excused ourselves from the table. We went to André's room to do our homework, his walls were blue and he had dinosaur stickers everywhere. The other thing I noticed was a keyboard at the far end of the room.

"Do you play the keyboard, André?" I asked him

"Yeah, I have been playing it since I was five, my mum said she would buy me a real piano for Christmas!" he seemed really excited and I asked him to play something, he gladly complied. He played the most beautiful song I had ever heard, I was truly amazed at how much talent he had. He was sure to be a great artist someday.

Cat's 'parents' came to pick us up and she dropped me off at my 'house', it was never going to be my home, and wished me a good night. I thanked her and went inside. My 'parents' and I ate supper and I was sent to bed at eight, my new mum tucked me in and read me a bed time story, I remembered when it was James that used to do that. I pretended to fall asleep, and my mum closed the book, kissed my forehead and closed the door.

I remember that day like it was yesterday, it was the day André joined my small group of best friends, it was also the say I realized I was never going to see my family again and I gave up all hope of ever going back, the only thing I was allowed to bring from home was a picture taken when I was five. All the family was dressed in white, Cat and her family had spent Christmas with us that year so they were in the picture with us. Her parents next to mine; Juliette and her boyfriend in front of them, to the right John, and sitting at the front was James, with me on his lap and Cat next to me. I took the picture and stuffed it in the far back of my closet never to be seen again.

**A/N: Ok, mmm, next chapter is where Jade explains everything to beck, but i am not sure if i should write it from Jade's POV or from Beck's. Please let me know what you think and review!**


	4. Beck Knows

**A/N: Some of you said you preferred it in Beck's POV and one person said in both, so I decided to wirte it in the most part in his POV and the last bit in hers here it goes, I hope you like it, so enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Beck POV**

Jade was really freaked out when tori found that picture, i don't even know why. It was just a random picture of a family dressed in white, but everyone knew better than to actually ask what was up with the picture. I waited until everyone left, André gave tori and Robbie a ride and Cat walked home seeing as she lived just down the street.

When Jade came back up to her room, I was silently waiting on her bed with the picture in hand. "Explain" I simply said, she sighed and sat down next to me.

"I want you to look closely at the picture. What do you see?" she asked me, I brought the picture a little closer. There were two couple, the first were both blondes with icy blue eyes kind of like Jade's, and a warm smile. The other couple consisted of two brunettes, the man had short straight hair but the woman had long curly hair almost like and afro. Next, were three teenagers, a tall young man clearly son of the blonde couple, next to him, was a beautiful girl with long slightly curly hair, probably the guys sister, she was holding hands with who I assume was boyfriend. And lastly, sitting down was another boy, probably around my age, he had the same eyes and hair as the other two, and on his lap was the most beautiful little girl I had ever seen, probably around five, she kind of reminded me of Jade, the same piercing blue eyes, her beautiful smile, I could have sworn it was Jade were it not for the fact that this little girl had long curly blonde hair. She was next to this little brunette around the same age as her, she reminded me a little of cat, she was obviously the other couples daughter.

I looked up at Jade with a confused expression, she didn't say anything her face was blank, that's when it hit me, those little girls didn't just look like Jade and Cat, they WERE in fact, Jade and Cat.

"Their names were Jamie and Jonathan." She said pointing to the blonde couple. "The eldest boy was Jared, she is Juliette and her boyfriend" she paused, tears welling up in her eyes "He is James, he is the best brother anyone could ever ask for, he spent his life making sure mine was perfect, that's me on his lap, before my hair was cut and died, that's cat she used to be brunette but she died her hair red when we were ten, before we met you. Those two are her parents; they died a few months before we had to leave"

"Leave where Jade, what the hell is going on?" I was seriously getting worried, Cat's parents weren't dead, I saw them a few hours ago. And Jade only had one little brother, and her hair was black not blonde.

She started telling me this really weird story of when she was a kid, and she was daughter to the British kings, it sounded crazy to say the least, but she showed me and article, and I couldn't deny the resemblance between her and the kid. I couldn't believe this, who could anyone be so cruel as to try and kill a seven year old. Or even worse her parents had just shipped her off to another continent, I get their concern but I would never do that to my daughter.

"She isn't lying you know?" I heard a voice, I turned around and saw Cat on the door way, I thought she had left, she sounded so mature, very un Cat like. "Don't judge her parents, they were doing what they thought was best for her, mine would have done the same, if the hadn't you know" she said "The only one who did everything in his power to stop Jade from leaving was James, he went out of his way to find another solution, and when it didn't come, he didn't speak to his parents for a week, and he would only see Jade"

"You can leave If you want, just please don't tell anyone, it could cost me my life" Jade said, I could see the hurt in her eyes, I would never leave her. This was all too much, but I didn't want to leave, for some reason, I loved Jade even more, I finally understood her anger, frustration and every other negative emotion she might have felt. She wasn't mean because she wanted to, but she lost everything, absolutely everything that was dear to her.

"I am not going anywhere, ever" I said, and I saw her face light up a little. "In fact, do you mind if I spend the night?" I asked Jade. "I don't think my parents will mind, they love you" she said with the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

**Jade POV**

I was absolutely shocked I had just told Beck everything, the one rule we were given, and I broke it. I didn't think he was going to believe me, much less be so comprehensive about it. If it was the other way around, I would have probably freaked out and left.

Cat started telling Beck her side if the story, how her parents had died in a car crash, the explosion, her coming to live with me. Cat was actually really happy that we had moved to LA, she now considered her new parents as her real parents. I loved my new parents, they were amazing, but they could never replace my real family.

I was really happy I had finally told Beck, he had shared so much of his life with me and I wanted to do the same. It was getting late and Cat would have to go home soon. I went downstairs and asked my parents if Beck could stay over, they gave me a warning look, but agreed anyways. I mean, come on, as if we were going to do it with them in the house.

Cat's mum called and told her that she had to come home so she said goodbye and left again.

**Beck's POV**

Jade asked her parents if I could stay, they said yes and Cat left shortly after that. We got into bed and I asked her to tell me stories of when she was living in England.

"On my sixth birthday, I really wanted to go swimming to this lake that was near the palace, but it was freezing cold outside, and my mum wouldn't let me because I would catch I cold, I remember being so mad, I loved swimming with the fish. James, my brother, had a vast collection of fish, he had and enormous aquarium in his room, and he saw how sad I was, so he filled my bathtub with water and placed some of his fish in there. I had so much fun, I think it's the best birthday I ever had there" She told me, I heard a lot of other stories and I loved that she was getting more open about sharing them with me. Her mum was really into dressing her up, she was always wearing a different dress, her dad would take her horseback riding every day, I didn't even know she could ride, and Juliette taught her how to read and write, it was the tutor's job but, she did it anyways. I also learned that it was James that taught her how to play the piano and the violin, she later learned cello, and she picked up the guitar when she was eleven.

I thought that I knew everything about my dark angel, but apparently I didn't there was so much stuff she couldn't tell me, because of her secret. I was glad that she had the courage to tell me, but I couldn't help but think, I was so mad at her family for leaving her, but at the same time, if they hadn't done it, I would have never of met her.

I fell asleep with her in my arms, thinking of all the good time we had had ever since we met, and then I started wondering, I met Jade when we were in eighth grade, but André had known her since she arrived to L.A. and I couldn't help but wonder if he knew as well, and if he did, why would Jade tell him before me? Wasn't I her boyfriend? I was starting to get angry and jealous, when I realized I didn't even know if André knew or not. I relaxed and decided to ask her tomorrow about it.

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter and remember of you have any questions or suggestions, just tell me and don't forget to Review!**


End file.
